danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maple Oakwood
}} Maple Jessica Oakwood is a student of Zodiac High School in Danganronpa: Time for Death. She is an Ultimate Baker and has a family bakery back in Cleveland, Ohio. She was home-schooled by her father, while her mom ran the bakery. Appearance Maple is a pale, slim, short girl with green, very short hair and lime green eyes. She wears a very light green shirt and violet pants under a green apron with a darker green diamond on it. She has a black, finger-less glove on her right hand Her socks are white and her sneakers are green with white flower designs on it. Personality Maple is very funny, generous, loving and creative. She loves to tell a good joke with friends, share bake-goods she makes and help people in need. She loves to bake muffins, her favorite is mostly blueberry. She has ailurophobia, meaning she has a fear of cats. Whenever someone, possibly someone like Blue, brings up cats, she would either freak out or faint. Past Life Growing up, Maple has always been home-schooled by her father. Her parents, mostly her mother, ran a bakery back in Cleveland. It was known for its delicious bake goods and homemade drink. Maple wished that she would help out. But one day, her mother got sick and the father had to run some errands. Which meant that Maple had to take care of the bakery. She was 13 when this happened and she didn't know how to run a bakery. But she tried her best. It took her one week to get everything together. And she was able to do it. She made the food, made the orders, etc. Then, when her mom got better, she was proud of Maple's hard work and decided to let her help more. But Maple's work had to stop since she is going to Zodiac High School. And promise when she came back, she would open her own bakery. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Baker Maple is the Ultimate Baker, meaning that she will bake things such as bread, cookies, cake, etc. Her family own a bakery and she would help around it. Relationships Monoyukki Maple is worried about Monoyukki's game. Dusty Hawks Maple was in the pool with Dusty, along with Jade, Jasper and Blue. Blue Heck Maple was in the pool with Blue, along with Jade, Jasper and Dusty. Jasper Jefferson Maple was in the pool with Jasper, along with Jade, Dusty and Blue. Bruce Ireland Maple asked a question about what they were gonna discuss about. Bruce answered her question. Jade Label Maple was in the pool with Jade, along with Blue, Dusty and Jasper. Unnamed Parents Maple's parents owned a bakery back in Ohio. She was tutored by her father and helped her mother around the bakery. Trivia * The first bake good Maple made was an almond cookie, which she made herself. Quotes * "About what?" * "Well, what now?" * "Let's keep looking." Navigation Category:Culinary-based Talents Category:Talent: Baker